


The Rise and Fall of a Star

by Harmony_Whisper



Series: The Fallen Star [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Gay Drake Mallard, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Magic, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Whisper/pseuds/Harmony_Whisper
Summary: Jim Starling had lost Darkwing Duck, but it wasn't the first time he had experienced such loss. In fact, he had lost something much more important than a TV character role.  Could there ever be a chance for him again?
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Original Character(s), Jim Starling (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Fallen Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This fanfic idea hit me yesterday and I had to get it down. OC characters Angela and Ethan are from my story "Magical Intervention" but in this one with different careers. Angela is still a sorceress, but Ethan is dating Drake Mallard from Ducktales. You'll see why. Obviously it is more more Darkwing Duck than Ducktales centered.

Deep into the darkness of night,when everyone is slumbering, he lies awake. Among the threadbare possessions he owns, the most regarded ones pawned for money to survive. The apartment, with the leaky ceiling, torn carpet, and moldy kitchen. How did it come to this? He used to be at the top. He was adored, loved, respected. How could all of that just have been forgotten?

How could he had just been easily replaced?

Again. By something he truly loved, by someone regarded as better than him.

 _"I was replaced once before."_ He thought angrily gripping the comforter. _"This time, I won't go down without a fight."_

* * *

"Thank you for the audition Mr. Mallard, we'll call you once we have made our decision."

Drake Mallard smiled nervously and shook the hand of the casting director.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity." He said and left the room. Once he was sure he was out of sight, he sighed and leaned on a wall tiredly.

 _"That was probably a bust."_ He thought sadly. _"Being a superhero has it's perks, but I still need an income."_

Hey Drake!" A voice said excitedly.

He turned to see his newest best buddy Launchpad McQuack in his pilot's attire of course running over to him.

"Hey LP!" He said waving to him.

"Audition go okay?" Launchpad asked.

"You'd think getting a part in a commercial would be easier than a movie." He crossed his arms. "They'll let me know. I doubt I wowed them because I got the whole 'don't call us we'll call you' speech."

"Aw I am sure they do that for everyone who auditions." Launchpad reassured. "What was the commercial for anyway?"

"Shoe insoles."

"Oh."

"Yeah I have to wear them and pretend I'm running." He said.

"Well, you've had a lot of practice being you know who."

"With quite a dash of klutz." Drake sighed. Then looked at his watch.

"OH NO!" He cried. "I'm late! Launchpad did you!"

"Bring you the shirt you asked?" He said. "Right here!"

He held up a deep purple dress shirt.

"You are a lifesaver!" He yelled. "Gosh I hope Ethan doesn't kill me! Poor guy is probably so nervous!"

"Relax, the play isn't for another hour!"

"Across town!" He said nervously. "At rush hour!"

"Oh yeah." He said. "Maybe you'd better call him."

Drake pulled his phone out of his purple checked shirt and dialed his boyfriend's number as he ran into the men's room.

"I think I'm going to be sick." The voice on the other end picked up.

"It's going to be okay!" Drake said. "You are going to do fantastic."

"My whole job is riding on this play!" He said. "My whole career! If this flops, I'll never get another job like this again."

"Teaching theatre to middle schoolers?" Drake said.

"I'll be lucky if I'll be able to teach improv to senior citizens."

Drake smiled as he worked on changing and balancing the phone.

"You are a wonderful teacher." He said. "And the kids are going to do great! You've been rehearsing for the last three months, preparing the props, the special effects, you basically helped the school save money by doing this all on your own instead of them having to pay."

"It gets even worse." Ethan sighed running a hand through his already messy hair. "Scrooge McDuck is going to be here!?"

"Scrooge!?" Drake asked. "Why?"

"Apparently I teach his great nephews, those triplets who loved to cause trouble during rehearsal." He said. "The school really wants this play to succeed in hopes they can get a donation out of the old duck."

"Oh boy."

"Not reassuring love." Ethan said.

Drake checked his reflection in the mirror.

"I thought it was a public school?" He asked. "Tax payers money and all."

"A donation is never unwanted." Ethan said.

Drake smiled.

"Well Scrooge McDuck or no, I still think you are going to do amazing." He said. "Don't over do it on the antacid and I'll be there soon."

"You don't have to, you know." Ethan said. "I know with your new night job as you, um, you know, you are exhausted, plus the audition."

Ethan and his best friend, history teacher Angela Pato, had figured out early on that Drake was now the magnaimous Darkwing Duck, fighting crime all over Duckburg and St. Canard. When your lover's best friend is a sorceress, it is hard to get one by her. Ethan supported his new venture, sure it worried him to no end, but when he saw how alive it made Drake, he couldn't protest it.

"The police can handle the criminals for one night." Drake said. "I'm going to see this beautiful masterpiece you created, then we are all going to go out and celebrate, and then, well how about swinging over to my place for some private celebrating of our own?"

Ethan smiled.

"The tower?"

"Where else?"

Ethan chuckled.

"I would really like that." He said. "Can't we just skip to that part now?"

"Couple of hours my love, I will have you in my arms." Drake said. "But please know, I am in pure agony longing for your sweet kiss. Until then, I will move the heavens myself to get to you."

Ethan's soft laughter made Drake's heart melt.

"Just take it slow, especially if Launchpad is behind the wheel or controls." He said. "Angela said she'd meet you in school's lobby."

"I will." He said. "And hey."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Drake bid his love goodbye and hung up.

Checking his reflection one last time, he left the men's room.

"You have the gift right?" He said when he met back up with Launchpad.

"Sure thing!" Launchpad said when they got out to the car. "It looks really neat!"

Drake grinned.

"It may not be flowers." He said lifting the box that was in the passenger seat. "But I think it'll be more special." He lifted the lid and smiled. It was a simple leather bracelet with the comedy/drama mask plated in the middle.

* * *

Angela Pato stood outside tapping her foot.

 _"Come on Drake!"_ She thought nervously. _"The play is going to start any minute."_

She watched down the street as a blue sedan came hurtling. It braked hard in front of the building. Drake all but fell out of the passenger side.

Angela sighed annoyingly and helped the dizzy duck to his feet.

"You really had to let him drive?" She asked him.

"He insisted." Drake said shaking his head. Launchpad got out to the car unscathed as normal.

Angela pulled him up the stairs of the school building.

"I'm not too late am I!?" Drake asked anxiously as Angela held his arm.

"You were right on time!" She said checking her watch. "Curtain's up in five minutes!"

They ran inside.

Unbeknown to them, he was watching. Shrouded by the setting sun and the high rooftop he stood upon. Canary yellow mixing with the gold of sunset.

"It can't be?" He had uttered looking down at the woman. The soft array of curly hair, the thin frame, blue dress, and low heels. She looked so much like...

"Maria?" He choked out.

* * *

The play was "Peter Pan" and it was everything one could expect from a child's play, but better. Ethan had not only directed the play, he had gotten the school's orchestra department involved. Ethan used all sorts of special effects to give the audience the illusion that they too were flying to Neverland, battling Captain Hook, (played by Louie Duck), meeting the Native Americans. John and Michael Darling were played by the other two triplets, Dewey and Huey Duck. Wendy was played by Lena Sabrewing and Tinkerbell, her sister Violet. Granted Violet had auditioned for the part on a dare, and was thrilled when this play would soon be over.

The lost boys and pirates were played by an array of a middle schoolers. Parents watched as their little darlings sang their hearts out (though some begrudingly of course), danced, and acted.

"That's my little buddy!" Launchpad said when Dewey recited a scene.

"Launchpad if you get anymore emotional they are going to have to cancel the play to drain the auditorium from your tears." Angela said handing him a tissue.

"Yeah, hold it together LP." Drake said.

Angela took his arm again.

"Ethan is doing great!" She said excitedly.

"He is!" Drake said putting his hand on Angela's. "I knew he would. He is fantastic!"

They watched as Ethan positioned a fog machine and used it to create the clouds that Peter, Wendy, John, and Michael were flying through.

* * *

High above in the rafters, he looked down and sneered angrily.

_"So, not only does he take my livelihood, he takes away the one I loved most of all."_

He wanted to just jump down there. Reclaim the woman he had lost and kill the foe who had touched her. In front of all those people, in front of the world.

He was about to make the jump when the audience stood up suddenly cheering. He didn't realize the play had ended. He hid himself away as the lights turn on in the school auditorium.

* * *

It was a zoo in the school as the three friends tried to worm their way to meet up with Ethan. When they saw him Drake had to literally keep himself from running into his love's arms and kissing him with all his might.

But not in front of the kids. And right now they were up to their elbows in them.

"Good job director." Drake said shaking his hand warmly. He leaned in for a bro hug.

"I'm so proud of you." He whispered lovingly. "I love you so much."

Ethan nodded against his shoulder.

Suddenly the room became silent as an elderly duck in spats and top hat approached him. He was followed by his niece, the mother of the triplets and nephew.

He extended his feathery hand.

"Well done lad!" He, Scrooge McDuck, said in his Scottish accent. "You did a great job with the children!"

"Thank you sir." Ethan said sheepishly. And the crowd started up again in volume.

"Launchpad are you coming to the cast party!?" Dewey asked his best friend. "Uncle Scrooge is having it at the mansion and he's invited everyone including Mr. Treadbill!"

Launchpad rubbed his pal's head.

"You betcha little buddy!" He said.

"What about you Ms. Pato?" Huey asked.

"Well I don't know if I am invited." She asked.

"You are now!" Della, the boys mother said. "Wouldn't mind hearing how the kids are doing in your history class?"

The kids froze except Violet and Huey. She was a straight A student and Huey's best subject was history. Well second to Webby Vanderquack, but she was homeschooled.

Angela giggled.

"Invitation accepted." She said.

"We'll head over to the mansion in probably in the next hour or so." Ethan said. "Is it okay if I bring my friend Drake as well?"

"Sure thing." Scrooge said.

"Yeah, sure, 'friend'." Louie said saying giving air quotation marks. "Jeez why can't just say he's your boyfriend!?"

Ethan and Drake froze. That kid could be so darn blunt.

"Louie be polite!" Scrooge's nephw Donald scolded. "How would you like it if I aired the name of your special someone to the world?"

The boy panicked.

"You wouldn't?" He said.

"It is.."

"No, no Uncle Donald!" Louie said shaking the life out of him. He turned back to his teacher. "Okay, sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude."

"Sheesh boy calm yerself." Scrooge said watching as the boy nearly had a coronary.

The principal then decided to come over and sweet talk Scrooge into getting a donation for the school, so the two teachers, actor/superhero, and pilot decided to duck out. Launchpad was going to spend sometime with the adults then head to Scrooge's like they had planned.

"So was all that panic worth it?" Drake asked as they walked down the street. They were heading to a little club, _The Curtain Call_ , that Drake and then Ethan would frequent. It was mainly an escape for theatre actors and the like.

"What did Principal Beakster say?" Angela asked.

"He said that I can stay on the books for next year." Ethan said. "But I have to keep producing the same results if not better."

"Wow, pressure much?" Launchpad asked.

"Tell me he said congratulations at least?" Drake asked.

"In so many words."

"Well hopefully the guy will take his retirement soon." Angela said. "And we will get a principal with more heart."

"I think you should apply for the job when the time comes Angie." Ethan said. "You've been there a few years now."

"Me a principal?" Angela said. "Yeah right."

"Why not, the kids love you!" Drake said.

* * *

Scaling the roof tops he heard bits and pieces of the conversation. But when he heard, that, that menance, say "love you" to her, he thought his heart would explode with rage.

"How dare you." He uttered. "You could never love her like I do! She is just a thing to you, a bauble on your arm!"

"Does anyone get the feeling we are being watched?" Ethan asked as they approached the club.

Everyone looked around, but shrugged.

"Huh, maybe I am imagining things." Ethan said.

"Probably because you are so tired." Drake said. "Well now you can ease your mind."

They went inside to the club.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. It was still there, after all of these years. _The Curtain Call_ had been his old haunt when he was struggling himself. After bit parts and failed auditions he'd drag himself there. Amongst the crowd of kindred spirits. Practicing their talents on the dance floor, reciting syloques on top of the bar, singing musicals on the tables. Drowning their sorrows and triumphs with cheap drinks and watery spirits.

And it was also where he first laid eyes on her.

* * *

He sat at the bar, gripping his glass that once held his scotch, the ice melting into a puddle at the bottom of the glass. He craved another, but his wallet told him no. He needed whatever money he had to pay this month's rent. If he was one more payment behind he would be evicted. He had to get this role. His life depended on it.

Suddenly a band of merry actors bursted into the front doors. Their opening night had been a success. He curved his beak into a fit of jealousy.

"And it's all thanks to the lovely Maria Dovell!" A voice yelled extending his hand.

In she walked. Fresh faced, feathers aglow, curls the color of honey and a dress of light yellow. She was small and almost timid with all the bravado she was suddenly receiving.

He had never seen her before.

"Show them all Maria!" The actor cried leading her to the center of the club. "Show them how you brought the audience to its knees."

She refused with a laugh, but the urging was strong. A member of her entourage ran to the old piano in the corner and started playing.

And then he heard the most beautiful sound ever to grace his ears. She sang with passion and strength, transforming into the character she had just played an hour earlier. Hardly anyone could bring tears to his eyes or make his heart want to burst, but this one, she had done it all.

He probably had clapped the loudest when she had finished.

* * *

Inside the club Angela, Launchpad and Drake were toasting Ethan's success.

"Told you you would be fine!" Angela said.

"Yeah, yeah." Ethan said. "Gloat all you want."

"We are not gloating." Drake said. "Just letting you know we believe in you."

"Even if it had not gone good tonight." Angela said. "We'd still be so proud of you."

"Always." Drake said squeezing his hand underneath the table.

Ethan smiled as a sultry song was being played on the piano.

"Oh!" Angela said. "I love this song! Okay who is dancing with me!?"

Ethan and Launchpad immediately did the "not it" by placing their fingers on their beaks, unfortunately Drake was last.

"Haha!" Angela said grabbing his hand. "Sorry Ethan, I'm stealing your boyfriend!"

"Just be gentle with him Angie!" He yelled to her.

"I am really not a good dancer!" Drake said when they got out onto the floor. "Choreography was never my strong suit!"

"Relax!" Angela said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Just move with me! Think of it as a lesson for later tonight when you and Ethan have some time together."

She winked and he blushed putting his hand on her hip.

He saw that hand sitting on her waist and he nearly screamed.

* * *

They moved together a bit clumsily.

"Hehe." Maria had laughed. "You need to relax!"

"I'm sorry." He said for the millionth time.

"You gotta let the music take you." She said. "Don't think about anything else."

"But I don't want to step on your foot or something."

"I'm a musical stage actress." She said. "Trust me these feet are more than used to a little pain."

He couldn't believe he was holding her so close. She smelled like flowers and her feathered hand was so soft. Her theater group had given him an extra ticket to their show that fateful night he first met her. He had gone and watched her perform. He was so moved by her that he kept going anytime he had the money for a ticket. Even forgoing a meal just to see her. She had noticed him in the audience each time and after a performance had chased him down. She learned who he was from a fellow actor friend. An after work drink, led to meetings at the park, to her standing outside when he went to an audition, to him waiting for her after rehearsal.

And now this. She had closed her eyes and was humming to the music from the rehearsal room stereo, her lithe body swaying gently in his arms. He was so captivated that he couldn't help himself and he kissed her.

She opened her eyes suddenly and he thought he had destroyed it. The beauty that he was now holding would be ripped away from him.

"I'm so sorry!" He pleaded. "I didn't mean-

His words were muffled by the kiss he was now experiencing. He stumbled back in surprise, but then wrapped his arms around her.

"I was hoping you would do that at some point." She had asked when they broke for air.

"You were?" He asked nearly drunk with happiness.

She tapped his beak.

"I appreciate that you are a gentleman though." She said.

"I'll be anything you want." He said quietly pulling her closer to him and running a hand through her hair.

She made a face like she was thinking.

"Would you be mine then?" She had asked sweetly.

He expressed his joy the only way he could, by kissing her over and over again.

* * *

And now her she was, in the arms of that, that two bit loser, smiling and laughing.

He slammed his fist against the concrete.

"See you're not so bad!" Angela said.

"Does Ethan thinks so?"

They looked over and Launchpad and Ethan waved to them. Angela could tell on her best friend's face that he was swooning over the man in her arms.

"I'd say it's a pretty safe bet." She said. "Don't be surprised if he wants an encore later, but with him instead of me."

Drake chuckled.

"Think he'll like this!?"

He dipped Angela suddenly. She laughed heartily.

"He'll probably take you to the floor with him!" She said.

That was it. The rage overflowed. From the angle it looked like the two were in a passionate embrace. He couldn't let him take the one thing he had missed for so long.

Drake lifted Angela back up just as the song ended. A flurry of cheers radiated the room and the two realized they were the only ones on the dance floor.

"I guess we take a bow!" Drake said laughing.

Angela nodded and the two thanked the adoring crowd.

Suddenly, a loud bang erupted and a flurry of glass rained upon the dance floor. Drake and Angela covered themselves from the impact.

"You." An deep voice uttered. Drake opened his eyes to see man in a Darkwing Duck costume. Except it was yellow, black and red.

And very, very angry.

"It wasn't enough for you to take my career." He uttered to Drake. "You had to take the woman I loved too!?"

It took Drake a few moments to register.

"Your career and the woman you love?" He asked. "But I didn't.."

"YOU DID!"

Ethan and Launchpad tried to get to their side, but the angry man in yellow pointed his cannon gun at them.

"Don't even try it." He said.

Patrons began running out of the club. Soon it was only the five of them.

"Listen, sir." Drake said. "I don't know what you are talking about or who you are, but please, if I did something to you, I'm sorry."

The figure laughed.

"You don't know who I am do you?" He said.

"N-no." Drake stuttered.

"Let me refresh your memory."

He pulled something out of his pocket. Removing the black mask around his eyes, he replaced it with a pair of sunglasses, gold sunglasses.

Drake stumbled back in shock.

"Jim Starling?!" He said. "It can't be."

"You are supposed to be.." Launchpad uttered not sure whether to faint or cry out with joy that his favorite actor wasn't..

"Dead as a doornail." He said with a laugh. "You'd be surprised at how you can escape death at the last minute."

He looked to Angela.

"Maria." He said. "I can't believe it, after all of the years, you came back! Why didn't you contact me!?"

Angela made a face.

"Hang on buddy." She said. "My name is not Maria."

He walked up to her, wanting so desperately to caress her feathered cheek.

"You are still so beautiful." He said. "I wanted us to be together so badly, but you were taken away from me! I tried and tried to find you, but no one would tell me where you were!"

He moved to close the space between them, but then purple overtook his vision.

"Leave the woman alone." Drake said.

"GET AWAY!" He pushed Drake hard to the floor.

"Maria." He said. "Please, come to me. Let me hold you again."

Angela kept backing up.

"Listen, Jim, is it?" She said. "I am sorry, but I am not this Maria you believe me to be."

"This guy is out of his mind!" Ethan whispered to Launchpad. "Why does he keep calling Angela, Maria?"

"Beats me." Launchpad said.

"Jim." Drake said getting up. "She's not Maria. She's my friend, Angela."

Jim pointed his cannon gun at Drake.

"You have no right to call me that name!" He yelled. "Only she does! You..will refer to me as..Negaduck."

Drake gulped.

"Ji..I mean Negaduck." He said. "Please, we were so worried about you. But now, you are back! You can get back on your feet again, we'll help you!"

But Negaduck/Jim wasn't listening.

"My love." He said approaching Angela. I gave you my heart and soul. You were going to give me your hand. They said you had forgotten everything, but now, can you see me, can you remember me!?"

Angela's back hit a wall.

"Don't hurt her!" Ethan yelled.

"I could never do such a thing." He uttered still approaching her. "Not to my Maria."

Angela knew she had to move. Conjuring her power she flew from the wall over to where Drake was kneeling besides Ethan and Launchpad.

"Did your Maria do that?" She asked.

But again, all Negaduck could see was his Maria by the side of that meddling idiot.

"What does he have that I don't!" He yelled. "Can't you see he'll just take and take until there is nothing left!"

And the rage boiled over again.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

He yelled and amazingly pulled out a chainsaw.

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL YOU FAKE DARKWING DUCK!" He said charging. The group ran out the door.

"He's insane!" Ethan yelled as they ran. "Jeez where are the cops!?"

"Cops take too long!" Drake said. "Come on!"

They ran into an alley.

"Angela, Launchpad cover your eyes!"

"Drake are you sure!?" Ethan asked as his love changed.

"He wants Darkwing Duck, he'll get Darkwing Duck." He said. "I'll be okay!"

He kissed Ethan quickly, murmured an 'I love you' and ran out.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" He yelled blasting his cannon gun.

"No!" Negaduck yelled.

"I am the letter you are too scared to give your crush!"

"Ugh not the best choice of words Drake." Angela said in the alley.

"I..am Darkwing Duck!"

"YOU ARE NOT HIM!" Negaduck yelled charging at him when the smoke cleared. "I AM DARKWING DUCK!"

"If you are!" Drake said jumping out of the way of the chainsaw. "Prove it!"

"I don't have to!" He yelled.

"You're either Darkwing or Negaduck." Drake said. "Good or evil. You can't be both!"

"Who says?" He said. "You are just as evil. You just swoop in and take over like the brat you are. Darkwing was mine. My life! You stole it!"

Darkwing kept getting out of the way. He needed to hear what Jim had to say. Let him get his rage out.

"Then like a final blow!" He said searching. "You took my Maria!"

"Who is Maria, Negaduck!" Darkwing asked. "There is no Maria here."

"Because you stole her away from me!" He yelled. "How did you find her huh!? Did you just see her and smooth talk her. Did you play on her feelings, her heart!? You couldn't possibly love her like I do!"

"Negaduck!" Darkwing yelled. "I didn't take anything from you!"

Next thing he knew, he miscalculated a dodge and Negaduck caught him by the throat with his hand.

"You liar." He nearly spat. "And now I am going to reclaim what is mine, my life, Darkwing Duck, Maria, everything!"

"LET HIM GO!" A voice yelled and next thing Negaduck knew, a steady blow had been applied to his head. He let go of Drake and clasped his head.

"ETHAN DON'T!" Drake yelled as he watched his boyfriend try again with a steel pipe. But this time Negaduck got the upper hand. He caught the pipe before Ethan could land another hit and punched him in the gut, hard enough to knock some distance between him and Negaduck.

"So I see you have a posse fake Darkwing." Negaduck said approaching Ethan and taking out his cannon gun. "Yet I always worked alone. Kind of pathetic really that you can't seem to do your own thing."

Ethan coughed as the crazed duck got near him.

"Maybe killing you first, fake Darkwing, would be too simple, less painful." He said. "Perhaps I should start with this little friend of yours, then the big one. Maybe then you will understand how I feel."

Ethan tried to scurry out of the way, but Negaduck used his cannon gun to lasso a rope around the young man. He pulled him hard across the gravel.

"Whatdya say?" He asked.

"I say fat chance!" Darkwing grabbed onto Negaduck and start pummeling him. Negaduck laughed with every punch.

"You are such a weakling!" He said grabbing Drake's wrist. "You really think you can defeat me?"

"Why can't you understand that I don't want to!" Drake yelled to him. "I don't want to hurt you! You were my biggest hero Jim! You were the only one who helped me get back up when I thought I would just stay down!"

Back in the alley..

"Come on Launchpad." Angela said. "Time to get into sidekick mode!"

* * *

Drake fought the tears threatening to spill. He hated this. He didn't want to do this to Jim. Any other criminal yes, but not Jim Starling. Not the real Darkwing Duck.

"Why can't you get it through your skull?" He said choking on a sob. "Are you so bitter that you can't see that I am only Darkwing now because of you?!"

Negaduck just laid there, his hand still clutching the wrists that were now shaking.

"If you want to be Darkwing again, then prove it!" He said. "Prove it to me and all the other Drake Mallards out there that they can get back up, no matter how bad!"

He looked down into the hazy eyes, still covered by the sunglasses that were now chipped.

"Please." He begged.

Launchpad was now holding Drake's shoulders, while Angela untied and helped Ethan to his feet.

"You want to help me?" Negaduck finally asked quietly.

"Yes." Drake said with a tearful gasp. "I want to."

Negaduck looked at him.

"Then.."

He kicked Drake off of him.

"You can go rot!" He yelled picking up his chainsaw and revving it up.

"Drake!" Ethan yelled as Negaduck came after him.

"That's it!" Angela flew grabbing Drake before Negaduck could get another shot.

"Angela!" Drake yelled as Angela pulled him back.

"You can't get through to him!" She yelled hovering as she placed Drake back on the ground. "He's too far gone! He's not going to stop until your dead!"

She turned.

"He wants Maria." She said quietly. "He's going to get her and he won't like it."

She flew in between Negaduck and Darkwing.

"Maria!" Negaduck yelled when she landed. "What are you doing! Get out of the way!"

"No Jim." She said walking towards him. "How could you do this?"

"Maria?"

"You say you love me." She said. "But you call this love!?"

She turned to see Drake running to scoop Ethan into his arms.

"How could you be so stupid!?" Drake said tearfully and angrily. "He could have killed you!?"

"I could ask the same of you." Ethan said clutching his love's costume. "You maybe Darkwing Duck, but you are also the man I love. You think I'd stand idly by if I didn't have to?"

He took Drake's hand.

"We are in this...together." He said. "And I am not going to let you fight this one alone."

Drake choked on a cry and kissed him.

"He...and he?" Negaduck said in surprise.

Angela nodded.

"You were going to hurt my friends." She said. "You honestly think I'd cheat on you!?"

"Maria..I?"

"I thought you trusted me?" She said sadly. "I thought you loved me?"

A gentle rain began to fall.

"Please, Maria." He said.

"I can't be with someone who would hurt those I care about." She said. "That's not the man I want to spend my life with."

She decided to press and looked at him.

"What happened to you?"

Negaduck fell to his knees in agony.

"I..but..you...you left me." He said choking on the tightness in his throat.

"Why do you think I did?"

He tried to take her hands, but she stepped back. She wanted the truth.

"You don't remember?" He asked then huffed. "Of course you don't."

"Refresh my mind."

He sighed shakily.

"We were really happy, you know, the two of us." He said. "It still shocked me that you would want someone like me. I had nothing to give you. I was a struggling actor trying to make it..somewhere...and you were a stage actress with the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. You were also so kind and loving."

He looked up at her and Angela could see tears.

"You said yes." He said. "I asked you to marry me. I proposed with a ring I bought at a dollar store and you still said yes. You acted like I had given you the Hope Diamond and jumped into my arms."

"I didn't want anything but you." Angela said. "The ring didn't matter. I had you."

Negaduck, now Jim, looked up at her.

"Then why couldn't you remember me?"

* * *

It was a beautiful day. A glorious sun was out and the sky was as blue as his love's eyes. Jim Starling whistled as he walked down the street to the theater Maria would be rehearsing at. He had just proposed to her just after landing the biggest role of a lifetime. He was going to play a television superhero named Darkwing Duck. He had just come back from his first table reading and couldn't wait to tell Maria how it had gone. The character was bit pompous, but he had a tender side, and he loved the fact he was going to do his own stunts. Maria would probably be a bit worried about that, but he would make sure to be as careful as possible.

He saw the theater across the street and caught the glimpse of the honey curls. He called out to her. She saw him, her face broke out into a beautiful grin, and she waved. Making sure the road was clear he started heading over.

Suddenly Maria's face turned to fear and she ran out to meet him. But instead of a hug, he was pushed, practically flung back to the other side of the road.

When he got his bearings, he looked up. A group of people were circled. A car stopped. His heart in his throat he pushed past them to see his beloved Maria lying motionless on the ground. Blood pooling from behind her hair. He fell to his knees, cradling her, calling to her, screaming her name until the paramedics came.

"You were hit by a drunk driver. You were in a coma for weeks." Jim said. "The doctors thought you may not come back."

* * *

Jim sat at the bedside of his love. Curls peeking out from the bandage around her skull where the doctors once again how to go in and relieve pressure from fluid building up. He held her hand that felt thinner than ever before. He wanted so much to hold her, to lie next to her. To pretend that this was all a bad dream and he would wake up back in his studio apartment, Maria lying next to him, her soft feathery arm draped around his chest, her hand on top of his as she slept.

Suddenly, the tiny hand in his began to move. He looked up in shock as Maria's eyes were beginning to open.

"Maria?" He uttered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Maria!" He said. "Thank heavens, you're awake."

She tried to speak, but having gone almost two months without talking, her voice was very hoarse.

"Here, here." He said shakily pouring water from the jug beside her bed and putting a straw in the glass. As he helped her drink, he couldn't keep himself from crying.

"I thought I had lost you." He said tearfully. He put the glass back on the stand beside her bed. "I was so scared."

He smiled through his cries though gently stroking her bandaged head.

"I have missed you so my darling." He said. "I love you."

"Wha.." She uttered.

"Yes, what it is my love?" He said.

"Who...who..are you?" She had asked. And Jim's heart crashed to the floor.

* * *

"I had amnesia." Angela said.

Jim shook his head.

"You didn't remember me!" He yelled. "You didn't know who I was!"

"You blamed yourself, didn't you?"

He once again looked to the ground.

"I wasn't the only one."

* * *

Maria's parents had made it clear Jim was not their choice in suitors for their daughter. Nor were they happy with both Maria's and Jim's career paths. Nevertheless before the accident Maria had told them that if they couldn't support her life, then they could stay out of it. She wasn't being rebellious, she was being truthful. She was happy. She had what she worked for. The career, the life in the big city, and now a fiance who loved and cared for her and she him.

But after the accident, her parents did everything they could to separate Jim from Maria including blaming him for the accident. They tried to keep him from visiting her at the hospital. They said he was nothing more than a friend. Nevertheless, he never stopped seeing her. Everyday after he acted as Darkwing Duck, he turned back into Jim Starling. The man who loved Maria Dovell.

"You came back!" She said happily one day when he appeared holding an bouquet of yellow roses.

"Of course I did." He said. "Where else would I be?"

She shrugged as he handed her the bouquet.

"I love yellow." She said. "It's my favorite color."

"It's pretty." He said. "But not as pretty as you are."

She blushed.

"I'm sorry I can't remember you." She said out of the blue. "Mom and dad say you are just a friend I have here."

Jim withdrew a shaky breath.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think you are someone very dear to me." She said staring out into space. "I hate it when you have to leave."

He reached out for her hand.

"I hate leaving too." He said.

"Will we be together again?" She asked.

"We are together now."

"I mean, out there." She pointed at the window which showed a beautiful view of Duckburg. "Not this hospital room."

He nodded.

"I promise." He said. "When you are released from here, I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

She looked out the window.

"I want to fly." She said. "I want to go somewhere faraway, just with you, and no one else."

Jim placed a soft kiss on her hand.

"Then that is what we will do." He said. "Just you and me."

* * *

"You smiled so brightly." He said. "We started looking at travel brochures. The first season taping of Darkwing Duck was wrapping up so I was going to be able to take the time off. I had saved enough for us to go anywhere your heart desired."

"It didn't happen." Angela asked kneeling down to him. "Did it?"

He shook his head.

* * *

Jim entered Maria's hospital floor with yet another bouquet of yellow roses to replace the ones wilting in the vase. He had also brought with him another travel brochure for her to look at. This one was about Japan. Maybe she'd be interested because it was chock full of history. There were hot springs, exotic food, temples, so much they could explore. No matter what, he was determined to care for her, he would give her all the time she needed. If she couldn't regain her memory, then they would make new ones. Regardless they would be together.

He approached her room and was about to knock on the door when he froze. Maria's room was empty. The vase of flowers were gone, the pictures that had been hung up on the walls gone, every bit that had been his love had been erased from that room.

Panicking, he ran to the nurses station.

"Excuse me nurse?!" He asked. "Where is Maria Dovell?!" She was in Room 649! Did they move her?!"

The nurse turned and checked the records on the computer.

"Maria Dovell was released this morning sir." She said. "Doctor says she is ready for rehabilitation."

"What!" He asked. "You released on her own!?"

The nurse shook her head.

"Certainly not." She said. "She went with her parents."

Jim stepped back from the nurse's station in shock, dropped the roses, and ran out the door.

* * *

He ran to her apartment building, pressing the buzzer repeatedly until the super stepped out.

"Where's Maria!" Jim asked nervously.

"Listen, Jim, I, uh."

But Jim ignored him and ran into the building. He knocked on Maria's door repeatedly calling her name. He turned the doorknob and it opened, revealing a completely vacant apartment.

"She isn't here kid." The super said sadly. "Folks paid the remainder of her lease and moved all of her stuff out."

Jim's heart was pounding in his ears. This couldn't be happening.

"When?" He whispered.

"Few days ago." He said.

Jim leaned against the wall to keep himself from passing out.

"Did they say where they were going?" He asked.

The super shook his head.

"Not a word." He said. "Just left."

Jim's legs gave out and he slid to the floor.

"Maria..." He uttered putting his head in his arms.

* * *

"Why did they take you from me, why why!?" Negaduck was now lying there, head on the ground, his tears mixing with mud and rain. He was crying out, practically screaming.

Angela sat there with Darkwing, Launchpad and Ethan.

"Jim?" Darkwing said kneeling down.

"Don't touch me!" He cried flinching. "Leave me alone!"

Angela looked to Darkwing and he got up. She then reached out to Jim, hesitated when he flinched, but then slowly rubbed his back.

"She loved you, you know." Angela whispered. "She wouldn't be happy with what you have become."

"I loved you so much." He said as he placed his head on Angela's lap. His sunglasses slipping off his beak. Angela took them off his face.

"You still have a chance." Angela whispered stroking his face gently. "It doesn't have to turn out like this."

He slowly looked up at Angela and caressed her face with a muddied hand. Then he slowly leaned in and kissed her.

Everyone moved in, but Angela held up her hand. She didn't kiss back and her eyes were open, but she would give Jim Starling this moment.

"My Maria." He said breaking the kiss and holding her. He wouldn't hear the sounds of the police sirens, or feel the rough arms that would push him into a squad car, the flashing of cameras or the clanging of metal bars locking him in a prison cell.

For that time, all he would feel, was happy.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought this would be a one-shot, but the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone.

They watched with sad hearts as the police car holding Jim Starling drove out of sight. He had even turned to look back. He looked at Angela and gave a smile, his handcuffed wrist lifting his hand to the rear window.

Angela jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Angela?" Darkwing asked.

She shrugged.

"Sorta." She said.

"He really thought you were Maria." Ethan added.

Angela sighed.

"I guess when she left." Angela said. "Darkwing was all he had. He took the role to heart so much that when the TV show was canceled he couldn't let him go either."

"It was the only thing for him." Launchpad said.

"The only thing he had." Drake said.

A clock tower bell chimed then. It was now 9pm.

"Holy smokes!" Launchpad yelled. "The cast party! Oh man, I hope Dewey isn't angry at me!"

Ethan chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll understand." Ethan said. "The kids are probably still up anyway considering it's Friday night."

"I hope you're right." Launchpad said. "You guys still coming?"

The three shook their heads.

"Raincheck." Ethan said looking down at his tired love. "Give them our apologies."

"They might have already heard something about what happened tonight anyway." Angela said.

"Any of you want a ride?" Launchpad asked as they headed back to the school.

"I have my car back at the school parking lot." Ethan said. "Thanks though."

"Me too." Angela said.

"DW?"

"I'm going to go with Ethan LP." He said. "Like we said give our regards."

Launchpad nodded and he went ahead.

* * *

Ethan braked the car in the secret garage in Audoubon Bay Bridge. But neither he or Drake got out immediately.

"Some night eh?" Ethan said.

Drake nodded.

"You alright?"

Drake looked at him.

"I should be asking you that." He said. "You are the one with the glass stomach Jim punched."

Ethan chuckled.

"It's just bruised." He said. "It'll go away quickly.

He reached over and caressed Drake's neck.

"He was your true hero, wasn't he?"

Drake nodded.

"To see him, so angry, so hurt." Drake said. "And he blames me for it. I..I could never.."

"You didn't." Ethan said. "Him losing Maria, that wasn't his or your fault. Darkwing Duck, was his own undoing. You tried to save him, to build him up again. But he was so deep into his own anger he couldn't see straight. He couldn't even see that Angela wasn't the woman he had loved. None of that was your doing."

"But if I hadn't taken the part in the movie." He said. "If I had recommended Jim.."

"They didn't want him." Ethan said. "You should know as well as I do that actors, they, can age out. It's a cruel thing. Especially these new directors, they want fresh and new, someone who can relate to the younger audiences of today. It's especially worse for actresses, but that's not the point right now."

He sighed.

"Jim, he could have let Darkwing go, he could have done something else. He could have done what you did, take the character and made him real. He did his own stunts after all. He could have been a real crime fighter like you. Instead he made it about his ego. That's not the true Darkwing Duck."

Drake didn't say anything.

"Come on, let's go inside." Ethan said.

They walked into the hideout. It was still a work in progress with the crime fighting and detecting equipment.

"Want me to order some-" Ethan started, but then stopped as Drake pulled him in hard for a kiss.

"Hey..uh..what?" He said breaking for air.

"Please." Drake begged kissing his lover again pulling him towards the small bed in the room. He wanted Ethan in the worst way. It was almost a guilty feeling. He should have just been holding him and talking to him, not asking for this.

They fell on the bed, Ethan on top of Drake.

"Drake? He asked with a slight pant.

"I just...I just need you." He answered. "I don't care how, you taking me or me taking you, here on the bed, the floor, anywhere. I just need to know I didn't almost lose you tonight.

"I'm right here." He said moving the mask off his love's face and dropping on the side of the bed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But you could have." Drake said. "Jim might have truly killed you."

"He didn't though."

"Then show me."

Ethan smiled softly and kissed him. The time moved with them as they showed each other how much they loved and desired one another.

"I'm sorry." Ethan said when they had finished and caught their breaths. He laid on Drake's chest. "I know you could have handled it, but it was just so close."

"You could have died." Drake said burying his face in Ethan's downy hair.

"And how many times have you been in that situation?" Ethan asked. "What is the likelihood of me losing you to someone just as insane as him?"

"I would never let that happen." Drake said.

"But it could." He said. "But I trust you to know what to do. I don't regret what I did. It was pretty exhilarating actually."

Drake chuckled.

"You auditioning for Sidekick #2?" He asked.

Ethan smiled.

"No." He said. "But if I am around, you better know that I will jump in if I feel like you need an extra hand."

Drake was about to speak but Ethan stopped him.

"And there is nothing you can do to stop me." He said. "So there."

He stuck out his tongue and Drake made a face.

"You hang around those kids too much." He said.

"I'm a teacher." Ethan answered. "It's my job."

Drake pulled Ethan up to him and began kissing him passionately.

"I don't know what's worse." He said breaking the kiss. "Losing you completely or forgetting who you are?"

"Both are horrible." Ethan said. "What happened to Jim though, Maria might as well have died."

"How could her parents just deny them like that?" Drake said. "He loved her with his whole heart. So what if he was an actor? We aren't bad people. We struggle more than a doctor or lawyer maybe, but Jim worked to give Maria everything she could want and all she needed was him!"

"Parents can be idiots sometimes." He said. "You should hear the stories Angela and I get during open house or if we call in a meeting because one is acting up."

"Don't they ever grow up though?" Drake asked. "Don't they ever let their child go?"

"Well I don't know what Maria's parents were like." Ethan answered. "It sounded like they thought she was selling herself short with him. Maybe they were the type that believed Maria should have been with someone to better their lives, not just hers. Some parents think their kids owe them for bringing them into this world and raising them."

"That's awful." Drake said. "I would never want my child to ever think they owe me because I raised them. Their happiness and their ambition is the greatest gift they could ever give me."

Ethan smiled.

"You'll make a great father one day." He said.

"You think so?"

"Well." He said placing kisses on the soft feathers on Drake's neck. "The thought of you roosting is very hot."

"I was hoping it'd be a joint effort." Drake said closing his eyes basking in the warm kisses.

"Never said I wouldn't be there." Ethan said.

Drake looked at him.

"You'd have an egg with me?" He asked.

"Well, not now of course." He said. "But the thought has crossed my mind. An egg, you, and me, a house in the suburbs."

"You hate the suburbs."

"Well I would want a place for our baby to play once it's hatched." He said. "Our child's happiness comes first than my commute or my hatred of fake Stepford husbands and wives. And no I won't tell you to stop being Darkwing Duck."

"Really?"

"Well I would hope you would be extra careful." He said. "Because you'd have two of us to come home to now."

Drake caressed Ethan's face.

"I would." He said.

He then got a sly look.

"But even though it's not happening now." He said. "We can still practice making an egg right?"

Ethan grinned, flipped them over so Drake was on top of him and leaned in to kiss him.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Angela walked into the apartment and immediately went into the bathroom. Turning on her light she looked in her vanity mirror. Moving her face from side to side, she see could streaks of dry mud painted her across feathered cheeks. She looked down and the same dirt lined her dress, her bare legs, and shoes.

She turned on the water in the sink and began scrubbing her face. Once she was done she looked again. Her face now wet, but clean.

She put her fingers to her beak where Jim had kissed her. It was probably the saddest kiss she had ever had in her life.

* * *

_**A few weeks later...** _

Darkwing and Ethan sat at the prosecutors table with their lawyer while Launchpad and Angela sat in the galley. The double doors of the court room opened and in walked Jim Starling. He didn't look like the celebrity or the ferocious Negaduck with all the self inflation and hatred. He looked, like a ghost. He was wearing a green jump suit, shackled in handcuffs, his arms gripped by two court officers. Dark bags were under his eyes like he hadn't slept in weeks. His face look like it, if he tried to smile, it might break.

They sat him down next to his court appointed defense attorney. There was no way he could afford one that represented celebrities.

"He looks so sad and worn." Darkwing whispered to Ethan.

"I doubt prison has been easy on him." Ethan said.

Jim turned around. He saw his doppelganger and the boyfriend at the prosecution table. He looked to the galley and saw the big dopey guy who always fainted at his meet and greets, and then his breath hitched.

She was there.

He shook his head. No it wasn't her, not Maria. But this woman was here. The one who had comforted him, let him cry.

Let him hold her.

Let him kiss her.

It had been the first time in years since he had felt the touch of another, at least in a sweeter sense. Not the dates and one night stands that usually ended horribly after Maria had been gone.

 _"She probably wants to see me up the river for the rest of my life."_ He thought sadly.

The judge walked in and interrupted his thoughts. He read off the charges after the initial protocol.

"Mr. Starling." He said looking at him. "I've been told you want to avoid a trial in exchange for a plea agreement?"

Jim stood up.

"Yes your honor." He said.

"Defense asks that in exchange for pleading guilty, Mr. Starling would serve time in a mental institution rather than prison. Due to the defendant's recent psychotic breakdown, we feel that prison would only exacerbate his problems, not reform him."

"I see." The judge said. "Prosecution, what say you?"

The lawyer stood up.

"While I personally feel Mr. Starling deserves a harsher punishment for the chaos he put my clients through, I cannot go against their wishes. They feel that the plea agreement is justified."

"Is that so?" The judge said.

"They feel he needs help, not punishment." The prosecutor said.

"Well, I shall take that under consideration." He said. He looked to Jim.

"I hope you realize the consequences of your actions Mr. Starling." He said. "Your behavior and your disregard for life could have had you going straight to the electric chair and not my courtroom. Nevertheless, if the prosecution genuinely feels that you deserve a second chance, I can't necessarily argue against that."

He took a breath.

"However." He said. "Do not think you are getting a pass. I see that the prosecution has asked for 5-10 years in a state mental facility. I'm raising it to 15-20."

An audible gasp in the courtroom.

"But you're honor!?" The defense asked.

"Sorry councilor." He said. "He'll be eligible for review in fifteen."

He banged the gavel. The final rendering.

Everyone watched as Jim was taken out of the room. He caught a glimpse of the rag-tag group of fans. His doppelganger looked like he may cry a hand on the shoulder belonging to the boyfriend, the big guy already was sobbing, and then her.

She just looked at him. He couldn't tell if her face said pity or disappointment before the double doors slammed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write sexy scenes with Disney characters! I just can't!


	3. Part 3

Life would return to normal for the friends, but not for the celebrity. He thought he had lost it all prior, but now he had truly hit rock bottom. He was surrounded by the criminally insane and guards so burned out they couldn't care less. Fights were a regular occurrence. Maybe he should have considered prison. Amazingly he wasn't roomed with anyone, so there was that silver lining.

He'd meet with a shrink a few times a week, but he wasn't ready yet. He'd talk about his childhood, the parents that were never around, the bullies who pummeled him, how he thought school boring until he took drama and acting classes. But when the subject of what brought him to where he was now came up, he'd go numb. Almost catatonic. One could say he was acting the role, but in reality he wasn't.

Which brought along the pills. He hated them. They made him sick most of the time or so out of it he could barely see straight. They made his nightmares so bad that he wouldn't go back to sleep so he wouldn't have to experience them again.

Then he took up smoking as a last resort for some physical and mental relief. He'd only light up if a character he played was a smoker. But that had died when he had become Darkwing Duck.

"Huh." He said looking at the cigarette in his fingers. "Definitely not him now."

Visitor Day wasn't any great shakes either. Surprisingly the three idiots came to see him those two Saturdays a month and every time he'd scream at them to leave until an officer had no choice but to send him back to his cell.

"Does anyone else visit him?" Angela had asked. "Surely he has family or friends?"

Drake shook his head. The three were at Angela's apartment after another Saturday afternoon of being shooed away.

"No one." He said. "When he lost Maria and became Darkwing, it was just him."

"He's gotta be lonely." Ethan said.

Launchpad was sniffling.

"I know I would be." He said wiping his eyes.

Angela sighed.

"I'm sorry guys." She said. "Maybe you should give him some time. His whole life is never going to be the same now. It's going to take a lot for him to accept it."

She turned to Launchpad.

"Look, Launchpad, Huey said in class this week that the Junior Woodchucks have a camp out coming up. With you being a leader, you should go with them. That'll cheer you up."

Launchpad mulled it over and the idea did seem to brighten him up a bit.

"And you two." She said to Drake and Ethan. "You guys should get away for a weekend. My mom knows some great bed and breakfasts by Duckburg Lake."

"Wouldn't mind a weekend to ourselves." Ethan said taking Drake's hand.

"And away sounds good." Drake said.

* * *

Another Saturday morning arrived. Up at the crack of dawn for breakfast of awful oatmeal or watery scrambled eggs, pulpy juice, and well he didn't want to know what was in any of the meat. Then he shuffled back to his cell to catch up on the sleep he had lost.

He awoke in the early afternoon to a guard opening his door.

"You got visitors Starling."

"If it's those three guys again tell them to get lost." He said burying his head under his lumpy pillow. "I want to be alone.”

"Not them this time Starling." He said.

"Not them?" He asked lifting his head. "Who is it then?"

"You coming or not?"

He got out of the bed and let the guard lead him to the visiting area. He swallowed when he saw who was waiting for him.

"It's you." He said.

"Who'd you think it was?" Angela said. "Scrooge McDuck?"

"You were the last person I'd expect." He said.

Angela smiled.

"Well, I figured, ya know, come in, see how you were doing." She said. "Not going to lie, you look a bit rough there."

He couldn't stop staring. She wasn't Maria, but she was pretty. Her curls up in a ponytail, a graphic t-shirt, a thin, fake leather jacket, and jeans. Glasses propped up on her beak and light makeup.

"You gonna stand there or are you going to sit down?" She asked.

He shook his head and sat down across from her.

"So let's start here." She said extending her hand. "My name is Angela Pato. I'm a history teacher at Duckburg Middle School."

He looked at her oddly.

"I don't bite." She said. "And I trust that you won't try anything stupid."

He extended a shaky hand and let her clasp it warmly.

"Now your turn." She said.

"But you know who I am." He said.

"No, I don't." She said. "I met the you who was full of anger, violence, and mistaking me for someone else. But who are you really?"

"I..I don't know."

"Well you have a name." She said.

"This is silly." He said taking his hand back.

Angela sighed.

"Look." She said. "You see me as me right? Not as..um..her?"

He nodded.

"Good." She said. "Now I need to see you as you. Before Darkwing, before Maria."

"That was..a long time ago."

Angela checked her watch.

"I'm not in a hurry." She said. "I didn't drive two hours up here for nothing."

"Why did you?" He asked.

"Like I said." She answered. "To check up on you."

"I don't need checking up." He answered. "You do see where I am right?"

"Yeah, and by the looks of it this place could use a splash of color." She said.

Jim sighed.

"Look if you came here asking for an apology, well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I hurt your friends. I'm sorry I mistook you for someone else. I'm sorry I hugged you, I'm sorry..I uh..."

"Kissed me?" She answered.

"Yeah."

Angela chuckled.

"I really didn't come here for an apology." She said. "But I appreciate it nonetheless."

"Doctor says I may have a case of multiple personality disorder." He blurted out. Then slapped his head in embarrassment.

"Hmmm, that is a good probability." She said. "Nothing to get all ashamed of though. Are you being treated for it?"

"Oh yeah." He said sarcastically. "With pills that make me toss my cookies and a therapist who is more ancient than the pyramids."

"Ick." She said. "Good thing I didn't have time to bring snacks then."

She watched as he pulled out his pack of commissary cigarettes from a pocket on his grey jumpsuit and lit one up. He offered her one, but she declined.

"I'm a child of the eighties." She said. "Just say no."

"I'm a child of the seventies." He said. "Just say what the heck."

"I thought it was "keep on trucking?"

"That's the sixties."

"My bad."

They chuckled at her late nineties faux paux.

"It doesn't bother you?" He asked trying to blow the smoke away from her.

"Of course it does." She said. "But if it calms you down, I can't exactly protest."

He took a final puff then stubbed the cigarette out on the table.

"Didn't know you were a smoker?" She said.

"There's a lot you don't know."

"Ah, getting slick are we?" She asked.

"Perhaps." He said. "Maybe I'm just acting."

"Not bad at it."

"Well I was a star..once." He said.

"You gonna tell me about it?"

"No."

"Okay then."

Jim sighed annoyingly.

"Why are you so agreeable when I am throwing you such crap?" He asked. "Shouldn't you be upset that I am not pouring my heart out to you and all my deepest, darkest feelings?"

Angela laughed.

"If you are lumping me in with a stereotypical view of women." She said. "You are dead wrong buster."

"That's what I would see in all those movie advertisements."

"Yeah, now that is crap." She responded. "Not every woman out there wants the dark and mysterious guy who she practically has to hog tie and then sit on to get him to notice her. And no offense pal, you don't exactly fit that description."

"Too old?" He asked.

"Too real." She said.

He looked at her.

"The real world is not all fantasy." She said. "Sometimes it is downright dirty, nasty, mean. But you have to keep getting back up."

He clenched his eyes. His doppelganger kept saying that to him.

"Please, don't say that." He said.

"It's true though." She said. "And whether you believe it or not, you are not alone."

"Oh right, your three friends there." He said. "The Copycat, His Boyfriend, and The Fainter."

"Well that's an interesting description of them." She said. "But yeah, they care about you. Even after everything they still admire you. They want to repay you for helping them to succeed in life when they could have easily given up. They gave you a chance to avoid prison because they knew you still have some life left in you."

He didn't respond.

"Maybe it's not the fan base you wanted." She said. "But for those three guys, you practically walked on water. You were the hero that would come to them on that television screen and tell them they can do anything even when the whole world was telling them they couldn't."

She put her hand on top of his tense one that was practically crushing the cigarette box.

"That, above everything else, makes you a true star." She said.

He looked at the hand practically holding his. He didn't know whether to cry or push her away. Instead, he nervously put his other hand on hers.

"And you?" He asked looking down at his and her hands. "What do you think of me?"

"I think." She said. "That you would make a great friend if you can try to get over yourself a bit."

He gulped.

"You would want me as your friend?" Jim asked. "After what I did?"

"Well you do have a bit of making up to do." She said lifting her hand from his. "You did try to kill my good buddies. But that is why you are here. If you are willing to open up a bit, you may see that having some friends aren't so bad."

"Even The Fainter!?" Jim said then slapped his beak.

Angela made a face.

"His name is Launchpad." She said. "But take that as a compliment. You know the Ducktles right?"

He nodded.

"You know how many people were sent to hospitals because they fainted at their concerts? Heck before even singing? That's pretty high stardom if you ask me. And the fact that you do that to Launchpad is impressive."

Jim rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it is kind of cool he sees me like that."

"And Drake is now carrying on your character." She said. "But in true form. You have no idea how happy or how hard he is working to make sure Darkwing Duck is not a name uttered in shame, but in pride. And again all because of you."

"But Darkwing was me." He said. "I made him who he was."

"You did." She said. "You are not being replaced. You are being immortalized."

"What about his boy toy there?"

"His name is Ethan." She said rolling her eyes. "He's been my best friend since before we hatched! And yes, he loved Darkwing Duck so much. He was a really shy kid, it was hard for him to be around anyone except me. Darkwing gave him the bravery he needed to not hide from the world."

She laughed at the memory.

"He wouldn't come out to play until the episode was over. Even if it was a rerun. And he insisted we reenact that episode. Guess who played the bad guy?"

Jim couldn't help but smile.

"You huh?"

"Ding, ding." Angela said. "He'd cover me in leaves to make me look like Bushroot, or tape batteries and remote controls to me to be a true Megavolt. Then there was the time he dumped water on me so I could play The Liquidator."

Jim starting chuckling.

"You're kidding?" He asked.

"I wish." Angela said. "If you want evidence, I charge 10 bucks a photo."

He grinned.

"I would like to see them."

Angela thought a moment.

"I'm willing to reduce the price." She said. "But you have to do something for me."

"Anything." He didn't realize it had spilled from his beak.

"On the next visitor day you are going to let my three pals in, and you all are going to sit down and have a nice time."

Jim dropped his head.

"Oh, no." He said.

"You want to see pictures of me crudely dressed as one of your villains?" She said. "Sorry guy, thems the breaks."

"Can I just see you?" He asked. "I mean, can it just be you who visits? Why does it have to be them?"

"I think all of you are long overdue for a chat." She said.

Jim's pleading eyes made her sigh.

"Alright, alright." She said. "If I come with them, will that make it easier?"

"Much." He said. "I'm sorry, they just, get a bit weird."

"And I'm not?" She said. "After all, I'm not the type of woman you perceived me to be."

"No." Jim said. "You are not."

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or insulted?"

"Flattered." He said. "Definitely flattered."

"So next Visitor Day." Angela said. "You promise to behave?"

"Only if you promise to be with them."

Angela thought for a moment.

"Okay deal." She said extending her hand. He took it and the agreement was made.

"Visiting hours end in five minutes!" A guard yelled.

"Guess I better be off then." Angela said getting up.

"Wait." Jim said. "You said you are a teacher."

"Yeah?"

"Do you read a lot?"

Angela chuckled.

"Kind of a requirement."

"When you do come next." He asked. "Can you bring me..umm..a book?"

"There's no library here?"

"Yeah, but a lot of the books are falling apart."

"Well, I suppose I can if the facility will let me." She said. "Any preference?"

"Surprise me?" He asked.

Angela shrugged.

"I'll see what I can do." She said. "Catch ya later Jim!"

She gave a little wave as she headed for the door.

"Bye...Angela." He whispered as he watched her leave.

For the first time in months, he felt alive.


	4. Part 4

It felt like Visitors Day would never get there. For once he was actually looking forward to it. Seeing her of course, not The Copycat, The Boyfriend, and The Fainter. That was pure dread, but he had promised her in exchange for her coming along, so he might be able to tolerate it.

Unfortunately when the day arrived, he was not doing too good. The psychiatrist switched up his meds again and they were doing a number on his stomach. When he went out to breakfast the smell alone made things worse and when he grabbed a tray of food, the appearance of it was was none too attractive.

He got a few bites in, but it took all of his might to hold it in until he was back in cell and he could retch it and most of last night's dinner in peace.

"You okay there Starling?" The guard doing his rounds asked from outside the door.

"Oh yeah." He said wiping his mouth and beak over the sink in his cell. "Fantastic."

"Need to go to medical?"

He shook his head.

"Just the wonderful pills doing their work." He said. "I'm good."

The guard huffed, but walked away. He couldn't go to medical now. They may have thought he had a bug and wouldn't let him see her...and them. It was just the medicine, he would be fine soon enough. He rinsed out his mouth and began to brush his teeth.

* * *

"You didn't have to come with us Angie." Ethan said in the backseat. "We don't know if Jim will want to us there again. You shouldn't have to make the drive with us and ruin your Saturday."

"It's no big deal."Angela said as she drove on the highway. "A day out will probably do me good."

"But to a mental institution?" Drake asked. "Not exactly fun."

"Eh, you make the best out of it." She said.

"Maybe Jim will feel better today." Launchpad hoped aloud. "Perhaps he will want to see us."

"Probably not." Drake said.

"Oh I don't know." Angela said. "Maybe he will surprise you."

* * *

They got there just when the doors were opening for visitors. They followed the protocol with the searching and scanning their belongings then they were ushered in to the visiting area and waited for Jim.

Jim still felt like death warmed over when visiting time arrived, he wasn't as nauseous, but now he was tired. Nevertheless he did everything he could to make himself presentable as he walked into the room and looked around.

"Hey Mr. Starling, over here!"

He turned to see The Fainter calling to him. He saw the other two, but not her. Had she lied to him? Maybe she was just playing him so she could give her friends what they wanted. Maybe she didn't care after all?

"Mr. Starling!"

He looked up and there was she was. She had just been hidden by the large frame of The Fainter. A smile broke out on his face and he walked quickly over.

"You came." He said to her.

"Of course we did!" said The Copycat. "We've been wanting to see you!"

But he wasn't listening, just staring at Angela.

"So I think re-acquaintances are in order." Angela said as they all sat down. "This is Drake Mallard."

The Copycat smiled.

"This is Ethan Treadbill." She said.

The Boyfriend nodded.

"And this is Launchpad McQuack."

The Fainter just sat there frozen.

"And I'm Angela Pato." She said with a wink.

"Yeah." Jim said. "Umm..how are you?"

"Fine!" Drake said. "Are you doing okay?"

"Never better."

"You don't look it." Ethan said.

"Well, loss of freedom can do that to a guy."

But Angela was looking at him oddly.

"I don't think it's just that." She said. "You feeling okay, physically? You look a bit green around the beak."

"Uh, I'm, just, well a bit under the weather." He said. "They changed my medicine."

"You're taking medicine?" Launchpad asked.

"Mandatory when you are in a place like this."

He watched as Angela pulled something out from beside her and handed it to him. It was a pack of butter crackers.

"Got these at the vending machine." She said pointing out the door. "They might help your stomach."

"I've got some water." Ethan said handing him a bottle.

Angela chuckled.

"When you are a teacher, you keep your own arsenal." She said. "You know for bad cafeteria lunches, antibiotics, hot days in gym class after running the mile."

Jim opened the pack, nibbled on one, and felt his stomach settle.

"Thank you." He said.

He felt like all eyes were on him as he snacked.

"We're sorry."

He looked up and saw Drake looking at him with pleading eyes.

"We didn't want you to spend so much time here." He said. "We were hoping the judge would be lenient. We know that what happened was not the real you."

"Everyone has bad times." Launchpad said.

"I nearly killed you guys." He said putting a cracker down. "I hardly call that a gloomy day."

"But you weren't yourself." Ethan said. "You were, I don't know."

"Crazy?" Jim said. "Deranged?"

"Ill." Drake said.

"If that's what you want to call it." He said with a sigh.

"You are lucky you know." Angela said. "These fellas care about you enough that they are willing to look past that, indiscretion, and want to be there for you. They don't want you to have to go through this alone."

He looked at Angela.

"You could have been killed too." He said remembering how Angela had come into between he and Drake. If she had miscalculated a step, she may not have been sitting here now.

"You needed to focus." Angela said. "You weren't seeing things straight. So, I just, well, played the part to help you wake up."

"You did it splendidly." He said looking at her. "I really thought you were my Maria."

Angela cleared her throat.

"Yeah, well, these two are the drama buffs, not me." She said pointing to Drake and Ethan.

They sat in silence for a moment

"Maybe when things settle down." Ethan said. "You can appeal the verdict."

"My lawyer said it was a possibility." Jim said. "But I have to be on good behavior and show progress."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." Launchpad said.

Jim made a face.

"You're not the brightest are you?" He asked.

"He's optimistic." Angela said. "And so should you be. We all are."

She said "we". Did that mean her too?

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we believe in you." Drake said.

Jim chuckled sarcastically.

"Nice world you live in." He said pulling out a cigarette. "Think I could get a ticket for entry?"

He lit up. He thought that the site of him smoking would horrify the three guys, but they just sat there.

"Ya know." Angela said. "I get the need for the cigs right now, but I would recommend if you don't want your voice to become like Negaduck's permanently, you'd cut back."

"You like my voice?" He said. He thought it had a bit of a whine to it.

"Negaduck's was creepy." She said. "Jim Starling's is better."

"Yeah, plus they turn your lungs into Swiss cheese." Launchpad added. "And then you might need a stoma in your neck and your hacking black gunk out of your throat..."

"He gets the point Launchpad." Drake said stopping him. It was true. The idea caused his stomach to turn and the cigarette to droop from his beak.

He stubbed it out.

"Better?"

"Much." Angela said. The soft smile made his insides flutter.

"So umm." He said. "I might as well just stop stalling. Look, I'm sorry for what I did to you all. I'm really not a bad guy. I just, I, lost it. Between Maria and then Darkwing Duck slipping through my fingers, my mind, just, went to a really dark place. I never wanted to kill someone, it was actually pretty terrifying to know I could feel that way."

"You weren't you." Drake said. "You had taken too many hits. You just wanted redemption, I get it."

"No, you don't kid." He said. "When the urge to commit murder becomes so strong that you have to act on it, trust me, then you will know."

Drake frowned.

"You're not the first." Angela said. "And unfortunately not the last. The best thing you can do is work on getting better, be an example."

"For what, Attempted Murderers Anonymous?" He said. "No offense sweetheart, but if I actually get out of this place, the streets will be the only thing left. I've been branded a maniac. No one will hire me. Not even Hippo Hamburger. I'll be lucky if I will be allowed to the clean the toilets here as a part time job."

"That's not true." Ethan said. "And we will stand by you."

"How kind." He was getting annoyed now. He really just wanted to sit and talk with Angela, not the little cheer squad. His life was over, at least let him have some semblance of beauty with whatever was left of it.

"Hey guys." Angela said. "Why don't you head out and grab something at the vending machine? I'm sure you yourself Launchpad could use a snack."

"Yeah, I am a bit hungry." He said.

Drake and Ethan decided too that a breather was in order.

"You coming Angie?" Ethan asked.

"Nah." She reached into her wallet. "But get me anything chocolate! You know what I like."

"Sure thing." He said taking the cash. "You want anything Mr. Starling?"

He shook his head and they walked out of the room.

"Guess I screwed up eh?" Jim asked.

"I would say half and half." She said. "Granted, I can tell you aren't really enjoying this, but I am glad you haven't chewed out my friends. Listening does wonders doesn't it?"

"I suppose."

Angela smiled and reached into her pocket. She handed him a snapshot.

He took it and immediately burst out laughing.

"Oh my.." He said. "That's you!?"

"Rub it in why don't you!" She said. "I think it's a pretty good Bushroot if I do say so myself."

It was a picture of eight year old Angela, with leaves and twigs sticking out of her tangled curls.

"Ethan wanted to paint me green, but I threatened to break his Darkwing Duck action figure if he so much came at me with a paintbrush."

She handed him another one.

"My mom was none too happy." She said. It was a picture of her sitting on her mom's lap who was trying to brush the mess out of her curls. "Nevertheless they couldn't stop laughing and dad had to take a picture."

"Beautiful little girl." He uttered. For a moment he imagined if that was what his child would like if they-

He shook his head.

"You are making good on your end of the bargain." She said. "So I am on mine."

"I am a man of my word." He said.

"Glad to know."

She looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You really feeling okay?" She asked.

He sighed.

"I wasn't lying." He said. "The medicine makes me sick. I..I was this morning."

"Can't they give you anything for it?"

"I don't want anymore pills." He said. "My brain is a jumbled mess, I have vomited more times than I ever had in my entire life, and I get night terrors so bad that I can't go back to sleep."

Angela felt pity for the man.

"Do you like music?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"What kind?"

"Umm, jazz mainly."

"Do they let you listen to music here?"

"I guess." He said. "I've seen some guys here with CD players. I think you can get them at the commissary."

Angela took out a pen and pad.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a list." She said. "Music might help calm you at night. I know TV does for me. Who is your favorite band or artist?"

He stopped her writing hand.

"You get night terrors?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Mild sleep apnea." She said. "But if you must know I also have anxiety. I used to think that waking up not being able to breathe at night was because I was having an anxiety attack. When I told my doctor he sent me to a sleep specialist. Turns out, I have a small airway. Gotta make sure I don't sleep on my back. But when it does happen and I wake up in the dark trying to catch my breath, I turn on the TV and put on a show so I can calm down."

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"Like I said, it's mild and the anxiety, well, I'm getting help for it."

"What caused it?"

She sighed and put her beak on her hand.

"Life." She said. "The path to success is paved with speed bumps. Speed bumps can be hard to handle sometimes. I'm not ashamed of it. It stinks, but I don't let it define me."

She looked at him.

"And that's what you have to do."

He wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull her into his arms. To hold her and kiss her and stroke her hair. To tell her how brave she was. How strong she was. He imagined her waking up in the middle of the night gasping and he would be next to her. He would wrap his arms around her and comfort her. Whispering to her quietly, kissing her softly. Being the strength that she needed.

Instead of her being the strength he needed, like she was right now.

"Hey, earth to Jim!"

He felt a tap on his head and found himself back in reality.

"Oh, I um..."

"Where did you go?" She asked.

Before he could say anything the trio returned.

"Here you go Angie." Ethan said handing her the candy bar.

"Ah chocolate my dearest." She said. "Thanks kindly."

Jim caught the glint of silver from Ethan's wrist. He noticed the leather band with the comedy/drama faces on it.

"Nice bracelet." Jim said pointing.

"Oh!" Ethan said looking down. "Thanks. Drake gave it to me. It was a gift for putting on my first play as a theater teacher."

"You two been together long?" He asked.

"Over a year." Drake said taking Ethan's hand.

"How'd you meet."

"I scheduled a field trip to the local theater and Drake was there." Ethan said.

"I was doing a bit part in a play." He said. "Ethan asked if an actor could be the tour guide."

"Did a great job." Ethan said. "Well, we got to talking when the kids were getting on the bus and well, he asked me out."

"Probably the first time I was able to do it outright." He said with a laugh. "And well, we've been together ever since."

"It's so romantic." Launchpad said wiping his eyes with his scarf.

"If you need to barf from the mush Mr. Starling." Angela said. "I'll understand at least. These two are so in love."

"Call me Jim." He said to her surprised at her calling him by the proper greeting. He didn't want that. He wanted her to say his name like she had been.

She rolled her eyes, put her finger to his beak, and turned it toward her friends.

"I mean you guys." He said. "I guess you can call me Jim now."

The three smiled brightly.

"We gotta get a boyfriend for Angie though." Ethan said. "She's been single too long. Becoming an old spinster!"

"I take offense to that buddy boy!" She said poking him. "The right guy just hasn't come along yet! Not my fault he's dragging his feet!"

Jim couldn't believe it. This beautiful woman was single? Why was he happy about it?

Why did he care?

"I'm surprised." He said. "Someone like you, still available?"

"Do I detect sarcasm?" Angela asked.

"No!" He said waving his hands. "No I'm being perfectly honest."

"I'm kidding!" She said. "And thank you, but I'm in no hurry."

"You should be." Ethan teased. "Your egg laying window is getting smaller."

She punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"You talking to my mom again?" She asked. "Jeez."

He watched as the four friends joked around, but he watched her especially. She would make a lovely mother. He could tell. Probably a wonderful wife to a lucky duck. He wondered what it would have been like. Waking up next to her, meals at a kitchen table, raising ducklings, cuddles on a couch watching a movie, holding and loving her deep into the night.

 _"What am I doing?"_ He thought. _"Angela is just trying to help her friends. She doesn't care about me. I mean she's beautiful, she's smart, she's driven. She deserves a man who can provide for her and love her properly. Raise a family with her. Not an insane attempted murderer slash former actor in the looney bin."_

He looked at her as she tossed her pen at Drake.

 _"I know nothing about her."_ He thought. _"She's not Maria. I can't possibly be falling for her. I've only just met her after all the terribleness I caused. She let me kiss her because she felt sorry for me._

He sighed.

' _But it was such a beautiful kiss and she felt so good in my arms, like she belonged there.'_

He looked down and watched Angela's hands.

 _"The feathers on her hands are so soft, I just want to kiss each fingertip."_ He thought remembering how warm she shook his rough one.

 _"Ugh it's gotta be the drugs."_ He surmised. _"They are playing with my brain, making me feel things I shouldn't. I have to get it through my head. If there is something, and I mean really something for this woman, it's just friendship, nothing more. Besides I’m stuck here, she's not going to want to wait and by then I'll probably be too old and ugly."_

He sighed sadly feeling very down.

"You okay Jim?" Launchpad asked.

He looked up.

"Uh yeah." He said.

"You sure?" Angela asked with care. "I got another pack of crackers if you need them."

_"I don't need the crackers."_

"I, I'm sorry, I don't want to cut this short." He said. "But I am really not feeling too good. I think I just want to go back to my cell and lie down."

"Of course Jim!" Drake said. "We understand. But um, can we still visit you from time to time?"

He sighed.

"Guess I can't stop you." He said. "I'll, I'll try not to push away again like before."

"We can always call before and ask if you are up for visitors." Ethan said. "We shouldn't have kept ambushing you like this anyway."

"No harm done." He said. They shook hands goodbye and started to leave.

Angela looked behind her, saw the forlorn duck, and tossed her keys to Ethan.

"Mind warming up the car for me guys?" She said. "I think I left something in the lounge there?"

Ethan nodded and the three headed out. Angela was let back inside.

* * *

"You did good." She said looking down at Jim. "Was it really so bad as you anticipated?"

He humphed.

"Wasn't the worst experience of my life."

She chuckled.

"You also didn't ask about Drake being you know who for real now." She said.

"Didn't really cross my mind."

Angela smiled.

"Here." She said.

He looked to see a hardcover book in her hands.

"My other part of the deal." She said.

He took it from her.

"An art book?" He said.

"Like I said, the place needs a little color and you wanted me to surprise you." She said. "Plus I'm teaching a lesson on The Renaissance this marking period to my eighth graders. But it's not like you can't read it. There are snippets on the art piece and who created it."

He caressed the smooth, glossy cover of the book.

"Well, I'd better meet up with the guys." Angela said. "We got a drive ahead of us. See ya later!"

She was about to walk away when she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned to see Jim looking at her with such desperate eyes.

"Jim?"

"Tell me I'll see you again?" He asked. He didn't realize his voice shaking, but for some reason, he was frightened that this was the last time she would ever grace his presence. Her job was done. She got him to establish a rapport with the three idiots. She didn't need to come back now. 

"Hehe, that's a bit dramatic isn't it?"

But she could see he was not laughing.

"Please?" He uttered.

"Well, I guess I could come with the guys every now and then." She said nervously.

The look on his face was so sad, like someone had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it.

Angela sat back down.

"What's the matter?" She asked him quietly.

"You." He said shakily. "You've been the only one."

"What do you mean?"

He was doing his best not to cry.

"When I lost Maria." He said. "It was like my soul went with her. All could I do was be Darkwing Duck so I could have some sense of living. Then I went mad when that was gone."

He suppressed a sob.

"But you." He said. "In this short time, you've been the only one that has made me feel again. Know what it's like to breathe, to hope. You wanted to help me."

"So do my friends." Angela said kindly.

"This isn't about them!" He argued. "You have no idea. Holding you and kissing you when I should have known you weren't Maria. Seeing you in the courtroom and then you show up here in this..this terrible place with your smile and laugh when you could be in the arms of a duck who could give you everything you deserve. It...it kills me."

"Why?" She asked as she watched his tears splash onto the table. He hoped the guards would stay away and not think he was having a breakdown or something.

"Because I'm starting to forget about Maria." He said. "All I can think about is you."

Angela put her fingers to her beak as she watched the trembling man before her pour his heart out.

"I'm not Maria." Angela said.

"I know you are not." He said. "But somehow I feel like I am going to lose you like I did her. And it's so stupid because I hardly know you!"

He put his head down in his arms.

"Everything okay over here?" A guard asked.

Jim looked up. His face spoke anxiety.

"He's just homesick is all." Angela said. "I just told him how much everyone misses him. You know what that can be like I'm sure."

The guard snorted.

"One hour left." He said.

Angela nodded and thanked the guard.

Jim laughed and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks." He said.

Angela smiled at him sadly.

"No problem."

Her phone beeped just then.

"The guys are wondering what's keeping me." She said looking at her phone.

"I guess you have to leave."

She started texting.

"I told them that a cute guard who had just gone off shift was chatting me up." She said. "Said they should head over to a cafe or diner. I'll reimburse them when I'm done."

She put her phone away once she knew the guys fell for it.

"Why?" He asked.

Angela smiled.

"I don't leave my friends when they are hurting." She said.

She sighed.

"I'm not Maria." She said. "I can't be the woman she was. I'm me. And as for how you feel, well, I don't know really. You're right, we haven't known each other long. But I won't lie that when you kissed me, as sad as it felt, there was something sweet to it. I hadn't felt that way before. I don't know if it is a good or bad thing. And yeah, for a guy who went at my friends with a chainsaw, when he is not in that mode, can be, well, a pretty neat person."

He looked at her in slight surprise.

"I'm not trying to friend zone you here."

"What's that mean?"

"Ugh, I gotta stop adopting my student's vocabulary." She said embarrassed. "It means that I am not trying to give you a false impression that there could be something between us, but in reality I am keeping you at arms length."

He took her hand. He was amazed she didn't pull it back.

"You deserve someone so much better than me." He said. "There is nothing terrible about that. I mean look at me, what could I give you? Look what I have done. Where I am. But just..the thought of never seeing you again, not seeing you sitting here with that beautiful smile of yours as I walk in, not hearing your voice or your laugh. I thought Maria..was the only one who could ever make me feel that way."

He took a chance and kissed her knuckle, then put his cheek to it.

"I guess I forgot what it felt like to fall in love." He said quietly relishing in the feel of her hand.

He froze when he felt her hand adjust the feathers on his head.

"When you feel, you feel deep don't you?" She whispered. "I wish I can give you a better answer."

"It doesn't matter." He said. "You are giving me this moment and if it is the last one I'll have with you, I'll cherish it always."

He heard a sniffle and looked up to see tears coming from Angela's eyes.

"Angela?" He asked.

"Man you are sentimental." She said trying to wipe her face. "How many romances did you act in huh?"

He chuckled and reached out to stroke her face.

"Not many." He said.

"You should write your own then."

He smiled as he wiped her tears with his thumb.

"You'd be the leading lady." He said.

"I get stage fright." She said. "My voice cracks whenever I have to do public speaking that is not geared towards kids under fourteen."

He laughed lightly and held her cheek.

"You'd be my leading lady." He said. "In my dreams anyway."

Angela made a sound between a chuckle and sniffle.

"You really are sentimental."

"A sentimental fool." He said.

"Your words not mine."

She looked up at him. She felt so conflicted. On the one hand her heart was saying yes, but her mind was saying no. Either she had been single for far too long and she was getting desperate or maybe Jim Starling had unintentionally captured her heart that terrible night.

Whatever it was, neither was a good thing. Jim could be locked up for two decades and time was not on their side. Sure, she could wait for him, but it would be hard. She wanted someone she could come home to, someone she saw daily, someone to marry and raise a family with. If she waited for him, those chances could fly out the door.

And yeah let's face it, he had nearly killed her and her friends. Could it happen again? Was the potential for him to get well there or were they all just kidding themselves? Angela couldn't take such a risk.

Plus he didn't know that she was also a practitioner of magic and a pretty darn good one too. He had been so delusional that night he hadn't seen her fly. What would he think the minute he could see her conjure light from her palm? The whole thing was ludicrous. Since when did her rational heart take a vacation?

But at the same time, here he was. Not the evil Negaduck or his narcissistic celebrity persona. He was just a man who had been on top of the world only to drop from it hard. Not just once, but twice. He now had to rebuild himself and find who he was for real. And Angela could already see that he was gentle, funny, and felt things deeply. It just took his star falling for him to bring it out again. 

She sighed.

"I think we should get to know each other better." She said. "Before we make anymore of these declarations."

He smiled and took her hand again.

"Does that mean you will come back?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes playfully.

"I suppose." She said teasingly.

"Five minutes!" The guard yelled.

"I better go." She said.

"Yeah." He said letting her go of her hand slowly.

Angela stopped when she got to the exit. When she turned to see him watching her leave, something inside her snapped. She marched then jogged back to him. Throwing her arms around his neck she kissed him with all of her might as the tears ran down her face. She tasted the mix of nicotine with mint. It was like him, bitter, but with a sweetness.

He was surprised at first, but immediately wrapped his thin arms around her, pulling her in as close as possible, kissing her back with the same intensity. She tasted so lovely, like the chocolate she had eaten prior and smelled so pretty. A light perfume wafting from her feathers and inundating his senses. He was holding heaven in his arms and didn't want to let go. 

"Hey!" A guard yelled to them. "Not allowed!"

They broke apart.

"I.." She tried to speak. "I just..I didn't.."

He stroked her hair.

"It's okay." He whispered. "It's okay. Whatever it is, I'll happily take it."

"I"m sorry!" Angela said with a sob and tore away from Jim, running out of the room.

* * *

Jim walked back to his cell in a daze. The kiss still burning on his lips. He didn't know why she had kissed him and he didn't care. If that was just a kiss of friendship, he would gladly accept it for all it's worth. All he knew was that she would be back and if that was the last time he would ever feel her that close to him it didn't matter. For a brief moment, he felt what it was like to be in love again and he would cherish it.

* * *

When Angela got outside, she collapsed in tears by the side of the building. She felt so weak, so dumb.

"I'm just as bad as those movie girls." She said.

Angela knew she couldn't fall in love with him. It wouldn't be right. She knew that. Maybe she had just given him something to help him feel again like he craved. Maybe for her as well. It had been a long time too since she had been in the arms of another.

No, she could only be his friend and she would be because she had no choice. The hospital walls made sure of that. Jim's sentence too. But that didn't mean life had to stop for both of them. She had come with the intention of helping him see the good that was there in his world and she saw that underneath all the pain, a good man with a big heart lay. The hero he was to her friends was still there.

And for her?

Well, she'd just have to wait and see. Life was truly funny sometimes and she had learned long ago to just let it carry her into the unknown instead of fighting or anticipating the outcome.

She got up and dusted off her jeans. She looked up into the setting sun admiring it's beauty. She watched as the first star of the night lightly twinkled. A honking horn interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Angie!" She saw her friends waiting for her by her car.

She smiled and ran to them with a lighter heart and a spring in her step.

 _"Stars rise and stars fall."_ She thought. _"But they can always rise again."_

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it here because I really intended for it to be a one shot. I didn't expect that the plot bunnies would keep bugging me. Maybe I'll make a part 2 if it is truly wanted. Thanks for reading!


End file.
